Why Uchiha Sasuke Hates Mornings
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: A drabble of sorts. Sakura muses on her life, the boys turned men who occupy it and realizes the things she once thought were true, were but a figment of her mind. All just to answer one seemingly pointless question.


**Why Uchiha Sasuke Hates Mornings.**

When Haruno Sakura was only thirteen and still a gennin, she took pride in that whenever put into any type of scenario, she could always notice small things that lead to answers. She could see Naruto not look either of them in the eye and see a soft blush on his cheeks that was so small that she would automatically know that the reason his was late to training was because he drank milk from his fridge once again.

It did not matter though, because Kakashi always popped out from the tree where he was watching them three hours or more later.

And speaking of Kakashi…

Sakura always complained with Naruto in the mornings because she never could understand why it was that he just sat in a tree for at least and hour and a half before coming down and seeing them. She wonders also, if Sasuke and Naruto knew that he watches them and occasionally sighs when they do something odd, like all three of them say something at the same time. Kakashi always pops out of nowhere right in front of that tree, and the tree always shuffles when he does.

Another thing that Sakura took pride in knowing, was that Kakashi had, and probably still does somewhere in his dark, lonely, broken heart of his, a soft spot for Sasuke.

Because at fifteen and a chuunin, Haruno Sakura knew that the only way to obtain the Sharingan and not be an Uchiha was to have it transplanted to you by a trained medic nin. And being that her sensei at the time was the Hokage, Sakura did have some access to the mission files and reports. And despite not finding much that could help her, she did find out who his team was, and Sakura tried not to cry for her sensei when she found all three of their names on the memorial stone the next morning.

But, one thing that she always noticed about Uchiha Sasuke, the man of her dreams at thirteen, the man that she wanted to save at fifteen from a massive hemorrhage, was that he never liked mornings.

Sure, everyone can have their bad mornings where they don't want to see the world, but, to her everyday is like that for him. When she is thirteen and still shy of what the world really is, she only allows herself to know parts of his great tragedy, partly because she cried so hard when she found out he was all alone and she thought that if he told her the real story, then she might know how to help him.

Because back then, all she ever truly wanted to do was to help him.

But, at fifteen she knows everything, in every sense of the word. She is not a child, no longer pure in the way that she was two years before, but she does not tell Naruto or Sasuke for she fears what they would do to the poor guy who stole her virginity and partly because she does not want them to know just how badly they hurt her when they walked away from her and left her behind.

But, when they all are sixteen, Kakashi being twenty-nine, almost thirty, Sakura realizes the sense of calm that had always taken hold of Sasuke when they met in the later hours of the day. The difference between his attitude in the morning and afternoon was almost unnoticeable, but, just as always she had the strange sense to notice some of the most unneeded things in life. Sometimes she would catch herself, just staring, at Sasuke, Naruto, the sky, Kakashi-sensei. She would realize that she had been staring and turn

away before putting a smile on her face.

That's how life was for her, always noticing the strange things in her world. But never having an answer for some of the most important things, such as why Kakashi was so standoffish when it rained, why Naruto would look at her, not with appraising, loving eyes but eyes filled with pity, sometimes guilt.

It seemed stupid to her now, at twenty, why it was that she was craving an answer as to why Uchiha Sasuke hated mornings, if he hated them at all, or was just a boy—man, who liked his sleep. She realized on a normal windy Tuesday, that she felt so clueless. Sure, she was smart, intelligent, loved—always loved, and independent but why? Why was it that she felt so clueless about her life, the most important people who occupied it, who they were, who she was?

Sakura took a sip of her steaming tea and stared out her apartment window, her mind in jumbles. She closed her eyes and sipped her tea, felt the ghost of a breath on her cheek and she opened her eyes.

He always had a way of standing way too close to her, almost suffocating her with his presence. But as Sakura turned her head and stared at him, she knew that she would not have it any other way.

There was still so much, so painfully much that she wanted to know. So much that she knew she wasn't aware of. This life that she thought she could grasp was falling through her fingers so fast, and her head was spinning as the rate of change in her life. Sasuke was still a lovely stranger in her apartment, clad in his boxers, sipping tea from her cup. Naruto still looked at her with pity, and spoke with the undertone of regret sometimes, but his smile never faltered. They were all strangers to her, _but that's fine_ , she mused to herself as Sasuke pressed a chaste kiss to her temple.

_I have the rest of this life to find out everything I need to know…_

_Fin_

Not to sure of the meaning of my piece. But, like most of the one-shots to come, I have started this months ago and decided to try to salvage what I could. I lost too much time, and really can't remember what I had first intended with this fiction. But, I guess I'm okay with how it ended. I cut out some useless things, (I had a paragraph that made it sound like a comedy! WTF?) but came up with this. Please be kind and comment, I'm getting back into my writing mode (FOR REAL THIS TIME!!) and would desperately like to know if I still have it!

Thanks!


End file.
